Convivencias
by xabax
Summary: Cuando un aspirante al Akatsuki llena la solicitud de ingreso, le preguntan si es un renegado, a cuánta gente ha matado, si es un ninja rango S, etc. Pero como la personalidad está en segundo plano, es por eso que surgen las siguientes situaciones.


Convivencias

Por Xabax Xiron

Ahora que he retomado el rumbo, trataré de actualizar (y completar ¬¬) el resto de historias que tengo, ya saben, la escuela, el poco tiempo y otros factores hacen mella en la publicación y en la inspiración. Una disculpa previa a quienes siguen mis otras historias. Si desean lincharme, están en su derecho.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de estos y el argumento original son sólo con fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo literario.

1º caso: Sasori y Deidara, conceptos del arte.

Sasori, bajo su marioneta Hiruko, descansaba en su habitación. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que llegó su compañero.

-Sasori _no danna_, ¿Cómo te va?

Un muy seco "buenos días" recibió como respuesta de parte del marionetista.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oye espera, no tengo la culpa de tu mal humor, hun.

Y así, el rubio lo siguió hasta su taller, incluso auto invitándose a entrar. El lugar era realmente grande, y todo lleno de marionetas por doquier, varias de ellas en malas condiciones por ser la carne de cañón en las batallas. Sin embargo una de ellas acaparó su atención. Una marioneta humana, con pelo rojo y ojos violetas, y el torso descubierto, que de no ser por las uniones podría ser confundible con una persona. En un rincón se encontraba Sasori.

-Sasori no danna, ¿que es lo que lo enfada?- Silencio.

-¿Acaso puede estar tan molesto como para no hablarme?- Nada.

Deidara comenzó a preocuparse, Se acercó al bulto enorme y lo sacudió un poco.

-Sasori-danna, ¿que le pasa?

Una mano se acercó y le tocó el hombro

-A mí no me pasa nada.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sasori, ¿quién más? Sólo yo entro a mi taller cuando se me da la gana. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo? Pero usted no se movía, creí que le pasó algo y ¿Y la marioneta...?

Volteó a ver aquella marioneta. Ya no estaba ahí. Ahora estaba hablándole

-La marioneta es aquella de allá.

-¿Qué? Deidara se aproximó y efectivamente, Hiruko por un lado iba abierto.

-Pero siempre había creído que usted...

-...lo sé, las apariencias engañan. Pero para ser todos Akatsuki les falta un poco de pericia.

-¡Pero usted también ES una marioneta! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es por esto- en su pecho, donde debería estar el corazón, había un contenedor con su corazón real.

-Sorprendente, aunque poco artístico.

-Explícate. Exclamó algo molesto

-La belleza está en lo efímero, en lo que viene y va. Con todo el respeto, este cuarto es muy feo. Mire tan sólo allá. Esa marioneta. Es muy parecida a usted, pero está notoriamente deteriorada. El paso del tiempo es terrible. ¿Por cierto, por qué ésta se parece a usted?

-Cuando comencé mi búsqueda por la eternidad, éste fue mi primer boceto. Ya ha ocurrido hace bastante tiempo, asi que los recuerdos son algo difusos.- Sasori se acercó a su "duplicado" y lo examinó, cada mecanismo, cada articulación. Realmente estaba en un estado deplorable.- Siempre me propongo arreglarlo, pero al final creo que lo mejor es que se quede así, que desafíe al implacable tiempo y le resista.

-Yo puedo hacer algo por usted, si quiere que esos recuerdos sean indelebles, y que duren por siempre, hun. Tome.

Sasori recibió en su mano una bolita de arcilla. Miró a Deidara extrañado.

-Dele una forma, la que usted crea conveniente. Sasori miró la bolita, y tras unos minutos...

-Ya está.

Deidara lo recibió, era un corazón humano muy bien detallado, aunque diminuto.

-Debo reconocer que eres un buen artista, aunque nuestro enfoque no coincida.

Deidara colocó el corazón en la marioneta. _¡Katsu!_

El corazón de arcilla aumentó de tamaño, y comenzó a latir dentro de la marioneta. Y después, un escalofrío recorrió el corazón de Sasori. Intentó retirar esa cosa blanca de su preciada marioneta.

Muy tarde. Una pequeña explosión acabó con la marioneta. Su deterioro junto con la explosión dictaron su cruel destino: ser polvo.

Instantáneamente, en la mente de Sasori, se formaron las imágenes que se quedaron olvidadas tras tantos años de vida y batallas. Desde el día que creó a su primera marioneta, hasta el proceso que poco a poco realizo para inmortalizarse. Todo pasó muy rápido, pero se grabó a fuego en su mente. De haber tenido lágrimas en sus ojos, hubiera llorado, pero permaneció ahí, de pie, inmóvil.

-Ese momento fue efímero, pero quedará grabado en tu mente por siempre, esa es la belleza del arte que hago.

-¿Tienes un poco mas?

-¿Para qué la necesitas? Deidara hizo caso sin pensarlo mucho, y le entregó una nueva bolita de arcilla.

-¡ABRE LA BOCA MALDITO!

Deidara comenzó a correr despavorido, con Sasori persiguiéndole dentro de la guarida.

-¡QUIERO TENERTE PRESENTE CADA DIA DE MI VIDA! ¡ABRE TU MALDITA BOCA Y VERAS UNA OBRA MAESTRA!¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

_no danna_: Maestro

_Katsu_: Es una palabra para concentrarse.


End file.
